


等

by mqfhzwwzl4



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mqfhzwwzl4/pseuds/mqfhzwwzl4
Summary: 夏日流水账灵感来源（侵删）：https://twitter.com/iamchang_cz/status/1260859185849233408?s=21
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 6





	等

高考结束等待录取结果的日子里，朴志晟每天都会花好几个小时守在电脑前刷新信息，F5键都快被摸秃了。家里的老式电脑机箱摆在显示器旁，散热风扇的噪音和窗外蝉鸣此起彼伏，让他常有溺于这个夏天的错觉。  
朴志晟不喜欢等。再三确认网站上自己名字旁显示的字符是已录取后，他摸出攒了很久的零用钱，匆匆甩上家门就往巷子口跑。  
酷夏午后，万里无云，四下无人，空气被烤得黏稠，粘在朴志晟的刘海上，如果不是还能听得到蝉在唱歌，他几乎要相信眼下这个被阳光包裹着的世界是一个巨大的琥珀。巷子口有家没有招牌的理发店，店主歪在摇椅上发出轻微鼾声，脚边趴着一只昏昏欲睡的老猫。  
朴志晟刚刚跑得太快，所以停在店主跟前时忍不住把手掌撑在膝盖上大口呼吸：“金大婶…金大婶？”  
“呼…唔？”鼾声被打断，金大婶揉了揉眼睛，“志晟来了啊？剪头发吗？”  
“不剪不剪，我要把这玩意儿染成黄的。”朴志晟往自己脑袋上比划了一圈。

朴志晟从小到大想到什么就要马上做，定下的目标就会加紧实现。所有人都知道他是急性子，却不清楚他为什么不喜欢等。  
朴志晟家隔壁是钟辰乐家，两家妈妈关系很好，结婚和怀孕时间也差不多，便约好了在生下孩子后让孩子们做好朋友。结果钟辰乐出生在初冬，朴志晟则降临在同一个冬天的尾巴。这件事常常在两家聚会中被志晟妈妈拿来调笑：“呀，本来想给我儿子预约一个朋友，没想到辰乐等来了个亲近的弟弟呢。”  
朴志晟打小学习跳舞，四肢修长，只有脸上婴儿肥显著，严肃起来鼓鼓的脸颊肉涨得像个小河豚。他放下筷子，牵着坐在自己身旁的辰乐的手大声反驳妈妈：“我才不是辰乐的弟弟，我是辰乐最好的朋友。”  
志晟爸爸故作惊讶：“是吗？但辰乐比你高一个年级，同学们会相信你和学长是朋友吗？”  
朴志晟扁扁嘴：“可是…可是我们早就约好做朋友了啊…”  
志晟妈妈觉得自己儿子委屈的模样特别好玩，继续逗他：“如果被老师听到了，会教训你们不遵守辈分噢，你想害辰乐也被训吗？”  
朴志晟快要哭出来了：“那…那好吧，辰乐哥就辰乐哥…”  
他感觉手心中的那只手突然反握了一下自己，钟辰乐凑了过来，用全桌人都能听到的音量认真地和朴志晟讲悄悄话：“志晟啊，没关系，只要我们知道彼此是对方最好的朋友就行了。”

金大婶给朴志晟披上围布：“全部染吗？还是挑染呢？”  
“挑染。”  
“有参照图吗？”  
朴志晟找出自己ins关注列表里名为MARKLEE0802的用户，指着他最新发布的自拍：“您照这个样式给我染就好。”  
金大婶应了下来。她瞟了几眼朴志晟手机里的照片，嘴巴和调染发剂的手一样没闲下来：“这孩子长得挺清秀的，是最近人气高的明星吗？怎么看都像高中绩优生呢。”  
“人气是挺高的，不过不是明星，也就是个三十六线小网红吧。金大婶，您是不是刚睡醒眼神还不太好啊？他哪里像高中生了，我比他还小几岁呢，这发型看着也乖不到哪去吧…”  
“哎哟，你这孩子怎么一点就炸，来染和他一样的头发难道不是因为喜欢他吗？”  
“哈，谁喜欢他。”朴志晟努努嘴，没说完的下半句在心里蒸起一小股委屈：要不是我喜欢的人喜欢他，谁会愿意在没有空调的理发店里闷上几个小时变得和他一样。

朴志晟和钟辰乐从小在同一个学校读书，每天他们都肩并肩走进校门，短暂道别后迈进各自的班级教室。放学后，钟辰乐会在音乐教室练习钢琴，朴志晟会在形体教室和老师学习街舞。通常朴志晟结束兴趣班的时间比较早，他会拎着换下来的湿衣服坐在音乐教室门口边写作业边等钟辰乐，偶尔换钟辰乐等他。固定结局是他们在晚霞中和对方一起步行回家。  
朴志晟第一次打架是因为钟辰乐。那天形体老师教的动作又难又多，只有朴志晟学得又快又好，早早结束练习的钟辰乐站在形体教室门口为好朋友欢呼，过大的分贝容易被其他人误认为是嘲讽，下课时一个体型壮硕的高年级生出门时故意撞了一下钟辰乐，钟辰乐的弱身板哪里会是对手，连人带书包被撂翻在地。朴志晟当然知道高年级生是什么意思，于是冲上去和对方扭打起来。要打当然不能在练舞室打，两个人滚进了形体教室外的花圃。结果是被折回来拿钥匙的形体老师抓到，双双被请了家长。  
志晟妈妈向老师道歉并答应赔偿花圃的整修费用后领着两个满脸写着不高兴的孩子往家里走。好不容易把脏兮兮的小人儿洗干净，哄得脸色由阴转多云，妈妈叹了口气，说希望志晟以后不要再打架了。  
“可是妈妈，我是带着守护辰乐哥的决心去做的。”朴志晟真挚地握紧小拳头，妈妈轻轻地摸了摸他的脸。

“晕，这位帅气的小伙子是谁呀？”金大婶拆下围布，朴志晟迅速扒在镜子上，左看右看十分满意。  
“金大婶，谢谢啦！”朴志晟把纸币压在收银台的计算器下，呼呼哒哒往家里跑。  
手机没电自动关机了，也不知道爸爸妈妈下班了没，回到家可以亲口告诉他们。妈妈一定会向所有人炫耀自己孩子被首尔的大学录取了，辰乐妈妈没多久会知道的吧？他们一定很开心，孩子们又能读同个学校了。辰乐也会开心吗？虽然是朋友，但他现在在首尔有了新的生活和喜欢的人，会认为来自老家的自己是累赘吗？  
朴志晟脚步慢了下来，夕阳把影子拖得老长，不知道是因为烈日余温还是冲动后的心虚，脑门上沁出了薄汗，他有些懊恼地摸了摸头发。辰乐要是发现自己在家这阵子一直在偷偷关注李马克的ins，甚至模仿他穿衣打扮染头发，会不会不高兴？谁都希望自己喜欢的人是最特别的吧…不过辰乐好像还没放假，自己在头发褪色前只要见不到他就安全了吧。  
拐过最后一个弯，朴志晟愣住了。家门口的围栏上孤零零坐着一个人，低着头专心地在开罐装可乐拉环。虽然头发染成深蓝色还烫了卷，但凭体型和坐姿不难认出是钟辰乐。  
“哧——”可乐泄了气的同时对方抬起眼，朴志晟硬着头皮说了声hi。

为了和自己做朋友，钟辰乐先来到人间等了他两个多月，时间不长，但在朴志晟看来却是不可逾越的鸿沟。因为是哥哥，理所应当地比自己早点上学，早点换牙，早点和同窗参加研学旅行，早点第一次去釜山看海，早点在首尔结识新朋友，早点情窦初开。所以朴志晟紧赶慢赶，不奢求钟辰乐能够一直等待自己，只希望不要落下他太远。  
从前并不吃力，老家是个小城市，人口密度不大，生活节奏很慢，走路的步伐不需要太快，就算要突然停下系鞋带，抬头总能看到钟辰乐在不远处笑眯眯地等自己跟上来。  
钟辰乐去首尔上大学，朴志晟开始备战高考，他们之间先是从每天都会发信息变成几天发一次信息最后变成有空想起来才会发信息。钟辰乐之前很少在社交软件上发照片，每次更新都只有风景照，上了大学后他迅速融入新世界：加入了乐队，经常在校园内外表演；参加各种派对，交了很多新朋友；新年第一天开车去海边，和朋友们哈着气迎接日出…  
在为朋友的新生活高兴的同时，朴志晟的心里难免会泛起苦涩：辰乐呀，在向前奔跑时，或许我可以自私地希望你跑慢一点等等我吗？  
离家不远的地方有条铁轨，每天清晨都会有经过的火车叫醒朴志晟，他往往会在被吵醒的瞬间爬起来早读。都说勤能补拙，朴志晟感觉高三的一整年里自己和一节不知疲倦的车厢没什么区别，向着名为钟辰乐的终点不顾一切地往前冲。

钟辰乐向朴志晟挥挥手：“hi。”  
“放假了吗？”  
“对，刚刚才回到，不过我忘了带家里的钥匙，我妈让我等她回来。你呢？”  
“呃…我也没带钥匙，手机还没电了，和你一起等吧。”朴志晟撒谎的时候有点结巴，他抠了抠脑壳，觉得自己也不完全是在撒谎，顺势坐在距钟辰乐一个小臂远的位置上。  
“什么时候染的头发？”  
“就刚刚。”  
“唔，还不错。”  
“朋友们向我推荐这个，说最近在首尔很有人气来着。”朴志晟欲盖弥彰补了一句。也不知道钟辰乐是真的觉得适合自己还是像李马克才不错。  
两个人一起沉默着坐在家门口看夕阳，恍惚间像是回到小时候，大人们会在路灯亮起后把满胳膊蚊子包的孩子们分别拎回家。  
“录取通知出来了吗？”  
“出来了，我以后又要做你学弟了。”  
“是吗？真好。我知道你一定能考上的。”  
朴志晟很想问问钟辰乐说的真好是好在哪里，又觉得这样怪怪的，于是转移了话题：“最近还在打篮球吗？”  
“很少了，最近挺忙的。”  
“噢，这样啊，我知道。”  
“你知道？我妈和我说你一直在专心念书，让我少给你发信息影响你学习，看来是有偷偷放松上网冲浪咯？”  
“没有啦，就…偶尔会刷到。”

其实一直有关注钟辰乐的ins，也因此发现他有了喜欢的人。  
上个月的某个晚上朴志晟起来打蚊子，习惯性刷新了一下ins，看到一分钟前钟辰乐发了动态，文案是splash brothers@MARKLEE0802，照片是合影，他亲密地搭着另一个男生的肩膀，背景好像是在篮球场。  
原来钟辰乐喜欢这一型的…朴志晟特地开了小号去关注那个男生的账号，他大名叫李马克，是钟辰乐同校学长，也是钟辰乐同乐队的鼓手，还是个有几万粉的小网红。动态更新得很频繁，照片里会出现很多人，但没有哪张合照特别亲密。  
还没翻完李马克的动态，朴志晟就发现钟辰乐删了那张合照，他呼吸一窒，想起了妈妈常看的八点档剧情，钟辰乐怕不是碰上了个海王，为了维持自己单身的社交人设不让钟辰乐发合照。  
朴志晟每天在等录取通知的同时也在时刻关注着钟辰乐和李马克的ins，他一边祈祷钟辰乐不要吊死在李马克这棵树上，一边照镜子看自己和钟辰乐喜欢的类型会不会差太多：眼睛，虽然不太大，但辰乐说过小眼睛也有魅力，完美；鼻子，比李马克的挺，完美；嘴巴，老人家说薄唇的男人薄情，完美；脑袋，比李马克的大，辰乐说什么东西都是越大越好，那我完胜了。不过我头发好黑，也太乖了？  
当天晚上李马克更新了一张自拍，是新做的黄色挑染，底下评论一片夸赞。朴志晟心怀鬼胎按下保存键，有自信自己做相同发型会比李马克帅。

“好快啊，夏天又来了。”钟辰乐没头没脑地感叹了一句。  
“是啊。”  
“上一个夏天我刚考上大学，没想到这么快就到你了。”  
“学长，我想请教一下：你在上大学前有什么想做的吗？”  
“组乐队。”  
“啊，我在你的ins上看到了，在学校迎新和校外音乐节的公演，唱歌的样子真的很帅气。还有呢？”  
“考驾照。”  
“噢，所以跨年那天和朋友去海边，你也有开车吗？”  
“对啊…呀，朴志晟，明明很关心我嘛，为什么装作没怎么看过我ins的样子？”  
“都是…都是偶尔刷到的嘛…那还有吗？”  
“谈恋爱。”  
朴志晟喉头一紧：“为什么呢？”  
钟辰乐找出一张照片，把手机递到朴志晟眼前，是那张发了又删掉的和李马克的合影。  
“或许是在等对方分手吗？”钟辰乐竟然真的喜欢这个海王，朴志晟决心将迷途的单纯小羊羔引向正道，“别再为他浪费时间了。李马克这种男人只享受撒网的快感，不会为你停留的。我知道你删掉照片是为了他，但他有考虑过你的感受吗？不要被他的皮囊迷惑，其实这种男人…”  
钟辰乐眼神中的迷惑浓度越来越高，他忍不住打断朴志晟：“等等，什么海王？还有，你怎么知道我删过照片？又怎么知道他叫李马克？”  
“我…关心你嘛…”朴志晟解释了一通，钟辰乐哭笑不得，说李马克是他在大学里关系最好的前辈。Ins上的合影被李马克新交的男朋友看到，误会了他们间的关系导致小情侣大吵一架，所以才删除。想谈恋爱是因为羡慕李马克恋爱之后的样子。  
“马克哥恋爱后我才知道，原来乖乖牌也有七情六欲。”钟辰乐评价道。  
丢脸丢大了，朴志晟默默望天。钟辰乐把可乐罐子攥紧又松开，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。  
“呀，朴志晟，其实没必要这样。”  
“知道了…以后不会再自以为是了。”  
“我不是说这个，”钟辰乐侧过身，“你的头发啦。”  
模仿痕迹被发现了。“啊？噢…我明天就染回来。”  
“不是…”  
“什么不是？”朴志晟声音低了下去，“那我到底要怎么做嘛…”  
不是喜欢李马克那个类型的话，那要怎样才能被你喜欢呢？  
“笨蛋，做你自己就好啊。”  
“…为什么？”  
“因为我…”家附近的铁轨有火车经过，轰鸣灌进了朴志晟的耳朵，淹没了钟辰乐的声音，但朴志晟依靠还不算糟糕的视力确认出“喜欢”的口型。  
火车离开后，钟辰乐有些局促：“刚才没听到我说什么吧？没听到的话…等以后再说。”

不等了。  
冷藏的罐装可乐因为室外高温变得汗淋淋的，钟辰乐的手背因为紧张而汗淋淋的，朴志晟的心也跟着汗淋淋的。所以急性子的他将右手覆在钟辰乐的左手上，像小时候无数次牵手那样，又第一次觉得有点不一样。  
他吻了钟辰乐。朴志晟暗想，虽然是第一次，但一定会有无数次。


End file.
